Zach beats the odds and LIVES!
In this episode, Zach Janson escapes death, and is out for some Barrett Blood! Namely Jennifer! With Aidan and Aaron's help, that could not be easier to do! Also, a shocking bit of news rattles Dylan and Sheila. *Announcer (Dwight Weist): "The role of Zachary Janson is now being played by Zach Rance. And the role of Sheila Harper Watkins is now being played by Jacqueline MacInnes Wood." Scene One Boston Common. A young man who has his head wrapped in a bandage is sitting and talking with the EMTs and the police who have come into this remote corner of one of the country's famous parks to investigate an attack. The victim, Zachary Janson, the former husband of Jennifer Barrett, who had been assaulted by Jennifer's favorite flunky, Tim Lexington, a model friend of hers who raped Aidan Atherton, his frat brother's son. EMT: You took quite a rap on the head there, Mr. Janson. ZACHARY: It was more an abrasion. I had someone check me over. EMT: Maybe you should let one of our neurologists at Mass General take a look. ZACHARY: All right. OFFICER: You can give me your report later. Once the medical records show what it is. ZACHARY: Thank you. EMT: We'll get you to Mass General soon. ZACHARY: Thank you, all of you. (The ambulance, with Zachary sitting up, with the help of the EMTs goes to Massachusetts General Hospital. While the ambulance and police cars finish up the scene. A man is hiding in the glades. It is Tim Lexington, the one who tried to kill Zach. However, it failed, and he is nervous. He knows Jennifer will not be pleased with the failure of this plan. He takes the stone that he tried to kill Zach with, and throws it into a nearby pond. The noise doesn't escape the notice of the police.) OFFICER #1: Did you hear that? OFFICER #2: Yes I did! OFFICER #3: Over in that glade! Get him! (The cops pursue Tim, who when he falls, the cops are all over him. They slap the cuffs on him. He is cursing a blue streak.) TIM: Damn it! Let me GO! OFFICER #1: You have some questions to answer! TIM: No, I don't! (The cops shove Tim into the cop car and they drive off.) Scene Two Massachusetts General Hospital. Zach is getting checked over by the head of Neurology, Cara Niewoehner. She looks over his charts. CARA: You were very lucky, Mr. Janson. The cat scan shows nothing out of the ordinary. Whoever attacked you with a rock was very bad at what they did. ZACHARY: Thank you, Dr. Niewoehner. CARA: All part of my job. (All of a sudden, Joanna, Cara's sister comes in.) JOANNA: Hi, Cara. CARA (smiling): Hi sis. I haven't forgotten lunch. Let me finish with this patient. JOANNA: I recognize him. Isn't that Zachary Janson? CARA: Yes. JOANNA: His company works with Dyl and Sheila. CARA: Yes, he does. ZACHARY: You're Cara's sister? JOANNA: Yes, my name is Joanna. ZACHARY: Nice to meet you. CARA (grinning): I think you are smitten with my sister. ZACHARY (grinning back): Guilty as charged. JOANNA: I like him, Cara. CARA: I know you do, hon. I don't blame you there. He is a charmer. JOANNA: Are you mad? CARA (softly): No, sweetie. I am not mad. I want you to be happy. You've not had that a lot, especially with Erica. JOANNA: Thanks, sis. (The two embrace) ZACHARY: Do you know where Jennifer is? JOANNA: Was she behind what she did to you? ZACHARY: Yes, her henchman was the one who assaulted me. JOANNA: Well, then I know someone who can help more than we can. ZACHARY: Right, I remember. Aaron would know where she is skulking about. JOANNA: Yes, they would. (Enter: Aaron.) AARON: What happened, buddy? I heard on the news that you were killed. ZACHARY: His aim was no match for his enthusiasm. AARON: And who was the idiot who did this to you? ZACHARY: A guy named Tim Lexington. AARON: Tim? WAIT! Tim Lexington, the model?! ZACHARY: Yeah. AARON: Damn that woman! She is now having him do her dirty work! ZACHARY: You mean? AARON: Yes, this is Jennifer's scheme. Has her hands all over it! ZACHARY: I want her blood. AARON: So do I, buddy, but we can't go and do something stupid. That will cause us more grief. Not to mention that would give my son something to really stress over. ZACHARY: You are right, Aaron. We have to confront her. AARON: She herself is at the police station. She was trespassing at my house again. ZACHARY: Oh good lord! Who told you? AARON: My mother told me. She chased her off. ZACHARY: Good for your mom. She has her number, eh? AARON: Always has. So did my dad. ZACHARY: Do you mind, when we go and hunt for her, I have a guest come with us? AARON: Who? ZACHARY: Joanna Niewoehner. AARON: Nice. I would enjoy her company with us. ZACHARY: Great. Thanks, Aaron. (Aaron, Zachary; Joanna and Cara leave together.) Scene Three Boston Police Headquarters. Jennifer is glaring at Tim. They have been arrested for their various crimes. JENNIFER: What do you mean you failed?! TIM: I didn't hit him hard enough, apparently. JENNIFER: I wanted him dead! He tried to have me arrested! TIM: Do you think I even tried?! JENNIFER: I will deal with you later. Right now, I have to figure a way out of these trespassing charges! TIM: What do you mean? You mean you were milling around the Athertons again?! JENNIFER: Of course, I was! You stupid flunky! I told you that, remember?! TIM: Why you.....! (Along comes Dylan and Sheila. They are glaring at the two combatants.) DYLAN: Well, look at the two squabbling lovebirds! Ain't that a sight to see, Sheila? SHEILA: Oh yes! I thought they were billing and cooing, but they are screaming and ranting! (The two laugh) JENNIFER: You will pay for this! SHEILA (acidly): No, we will not! TIM (confused): What do you mean, Mrs. Watkins? I am very confused here. DYLAN (reasonably): Tim, why do you let her lead you around on a leash like a dog? TIM (rattled): What do you mean? DYLAN (still reasonably): You will notice she nearly left you high and dry to face serious charges? You could still face felony charges for assault and battery; and you are still facing charges for raping Aidan Atherton. And all she does is sit back and enjoys the carnage. You want to hitch your star to someone like her?! TIM (sullenly): She always says she is one of the movers and shakers in the fashion world. SHEILA (quietly): Tim, listen to us. She is anything but! She attacked my sister, Anyssa, and she had no remorse for what she did. TIM (stunned, glaring at Jennifer): Are they right about this?! You attacked Anyssa Forson?! SHEILA: Yes, she did. She attacked her after she was confronted about her crimes! TIM (glaring at Jennifer): You had the NERVE to attack Anyssa Forson in full view of everyone! You really ARE stupid! They are the HARPERS! The most powerful family in all of New England, you really have sunk yourself! Well, I am not going to go down with you on this one! You have messed with the WRONG family! JENNIFER: You are turning against me too?! TIM: Yes, I am! I am going to talk to the DA! Officer, I want to talk to a District Attorney! OFFICER: Why? TIM: I want to confess! OFFICER: To what?! TIM: Everything! I want to confess! I raped Aidan Atherton! I nearly murdered Zachary Janson! She demanded I do it! (Points at Jennifer) It was her idea, ALL of it! The rape, the attempt on Janson's life! It was all her scheme! She threatened me with the police if I didn't do everything she told me to do! This was her doing! ALL of it! JENNIFER: Why you.......loathsome piece of SHIT! I'll KILL YOU!!!! I WILL DEMOLISH YOU! (Officer grabs Jennifer.) TIM: What do I do now?! JENNIFER: You are DEAD! I WILL KILL YOU! SHEILA: Get that bitch out of here! DYLAN: Yes! JENNIFER: You are evil! All of you! SHEILA: No, you bitch! YOU are the one who is evil! You would have Tim rape your son without any compunctions! You trash everything you even dare to touch! You ruined your own marriage; you cheated on Aaron constantly; you harmed your little boy; you go through marriages like water! You are an evil woman! A very evil woman! And I have nothing good to say about you! JENNIFER: Who cares what you damned Harpers say! I am better than you are! I will always be better than the damned whole lot of you! DYLAN (his eyes burning into Jennifer): You are a liar! You have lied from day one! You know NOTHING about being a useful member of society! You are a dreg of humanity! Sheila stated it perfectly! You are useless! You are an evil woman! Way beyond evil! You are so beneath contempt that the boundary is non-existent! I hope you sit in prison for the rest of your damned miserable life! The only fashions you will ever be wearing will not be made of silk or satin or anything even resembling them! They will be prison stripes! You are a disgusting piece of vermin! I hope you get yours! (Dylan and Sheila walk out. They glare at Jennifer. She is defiant. Tim is in the interview room talking with a DA. Jennifer is angry, but she is rattled. She is realizing that the jig is up! She is hauled off to the holding cell.) DYLAN: Boy, she is asking for it. SHEILA: And with Tim impaling her, she will be finished once and for all. DYLAN: One can only hope, Sheila. One can only hope. But we have our own issues. Yesterday, I ended up getting a letter from your mom. SHEILA: So did I. She mailed them at the same time. DYLAN: Well, it was confirmed what we always kind of suspected all the time. SHEILA: What do you mean? DYLAN: I knew Shelby had been up to no good, but I never knew what she was really capable of. SHEILA (understanding the whole situation): I know, and she hated our mother very much. Mom was incensed with Shelby for what she did. DYLAN: What do we do? SHEILA: The family will have to know soon. DYLAN: Yeah, I know. Although I think they already do. My mother was a real piece of work! SHEILA: Good thing your dad isn't around. DYLAN: No, and thank God he isn't. But how do we explain to everyone that we're not twin cousins, but twin SIBLINGS?! (A sting of music hits.) SHEILA: My mom had it all covered. She knew that your dad wanted a son. Shelby kidnapped you and she got confronted on it by Mom and Uncle Michael. Mom wanted to keep the peace, like she always was. So, she handed you over to your own uncle to be raised as his son. You're STILL a Harper. DYLAN: Wow. Now, your mother is MY mother. But I think the family knew. They always did. (Enter: Wendy.) WENDY: Yes, we all do. Your mother, Michelle, told me about it too, right before she left for London. That night she left, she told the whole family what had happened, and how you two were born before she ever met and married Joe Wainwright. I understand. I know the whole story. Dyl, your dad told me everything before he died. And Sheila, Michelle told me everything. I still love you both and family ties will always be the same as they ever were. You two are just siblings now. When Michelle left, she told us what happened. And what Shelby did to her. God, how can a woman be so selfish?! DYLAN: To me, you're still my mom and always will be as such. You're more of a mom to me than Shelby ever was. SHEILA: And you are now my mom as well. (Wendy hugs her two children.) WENDY: And I love you both, with all my heart. (That evening, everyone was told what happened. All the skullduggery Shelby had pulled. Rose, Barry, and Eric hug Dylan and Sheila, reassuring both of them that they are still their siblings. Everyone is bonded by this news.) AUDRA: Wow, I never knew how deceitful Shelby really was. ROSE: I am stunned. BARRY: Wow, I cannot believe that Shelby could do that kind of thing. SHEILA: It all works out. Dylan and I have always been close, you all know that. That was a clue, right? ANYSSA: I had always thought so. And now, Susie and I have a brother! (Everyone laughs. Dylan gives Anyssa a hug) DYLAN: That you do, Nyssa. ROSE: This doesn't change anything, for any of us. BARRY: So true. (The group bonds again) Scene Four City jail. Aaron and Zachary storm down the hall. Tim is sitting in a cell, alone. He had confessed everything, and his allocution would be later that day. They march towards Jennifer's holding cell. ZACHARY: You never learn do you, Barrett? JENNIFER: Go to hell, you traitor! AARON: Shut up, Jennifer. JENNIFER: You don't tell me what to do! AARON: You were warned about this! And now you will pay for it! JENNIFER: So?! AARON: I heard Tim confessed everything, and he is allocating this afternoon! JENNIFER (exploding): That traitor! I will MASSACRE him! TIM (coming down the hall, his street clothes on): No, you won't! JENNIFER (angrily): Why?! TIM (with conviction): Because, I am going to IMPALE you! I talked with Rusty and Aidan, and I got their forgiveness, although I clearly do not deserve it! Aidan and I are going to try to get past this, and I know that what I did was wrong. VERY wrong, and I am going to go to jail for it. For perhaps a long time. AARON (getting an idea): Zach, I have an idea. Tim, I am going to talk to the DA myself. I think I can help you. TIM: How? AARON: I will see to it that you move in with Rusty, Aidan, my mother, Cathy and I. This way, you get the support you need. Something it is obvious that you never have had. And with your money from modeling, you will be fine. TIM: My modeling days are probably done for, once word gets out on this! I am surprised that I haven't been fired yet! AARON: You won't be fired, Tim. You can rest assured on that one. Rusty and I will see to that. And you know, Aidan really does like you. TIM: Cathy was there when I talked with him. She forgave me too, and I am glad she did. And Aidan gave me his forgiveness. He's pretty decent kid. AARON: You will be fine, Tim, I will make sure that happens. JENNIFER (using her same go-to line): This is NOT fair! Aidan is MY son! AARON (whirling on his ex-wife): You shut up, bitch! You never gave a damn about Aidan! And lest you forget, YOU GAVE UP YOUR PARENTAL RIGHTS TO HIM! YOU SIGNED OVER YOUR RIGHTS! YOU HAVE NONE! AIDAN IS NOT YOUR SON! JENNIFER (Screaming): YES HE IS!!!!! AARON (yelling back at her): NO, HE'S NOT! YOU DAMNED WELL KNOW IT! CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR DAMNED THICK HEAD? JENNIFER: You cannot do this to me! I will make sure you all will pay! AARON: I've heard that before, and you will never get over it! You are a fool! And, no, you will not! Tim is under my protection! You will NOT harm him. JENNIFER: Damn you! ZACHARY: You screwed yourself over, Jennifer! You are defeated and totally destroyed! (Zachary, Aaron and Tim walk down the hall! All three pleased. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton